


You're The Best Thing I've Received

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Dorian leaned into Bull's side with a book.





	You're The Best Thing I've Received

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkpetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpetal/gifts).



> For inkpetal on dreamwidth.

Bull is the best thing to have happened to him, Dorian decided as he settled into the larger man's side with a book. As he has done many nights before when they've shared a nightly bed.

A large grey hand starts gently kneading the tense muscles in his shoulders, Dorian sighed softly as his tension slowly melted away.

"Good book?"

"Not as good as you massaging these sore muscles of mine, Bull."

Bull chuckled softly as he smoothly angled Dorian's head towards him and kissed softly.

"Happy to know that my hands are good for something."

"The rest of you is acceptable as well."

Dorian snickered softly as the cold night settled in around them.


End file.
